thelankymanuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lanky Man Part 1
The iconic first entry in the LMCU (Lanky Man Cinematic Universe), The Lanky Man Part 1 exploded onto the smart board of Miss Beckingham's English class on the 22nd of April 2018 and immediately became a cult classic. Taking inspiration from movies such as the Blair Witch and Paranormal Activity, the movie is filmed entirely in found footage format and presents the story of a group of young boys investigating the possibly supernatural disappearance of several kids and finding more than they bargained for. Plot Cast * Jake Tredgett as Thomas Finch, naturally inquisitive and charismatic, Thomas is an amateur journalist for Westbrook Weekly, the town newspaper. Thomas was the one who convinced the rest of his friends to come with him to Westbrook Swamp whilst investigating the disappearances of several Westbrook kids. * Arthur Rivis as The Interrogator, a mysterious government agent who has captured and is now interrogating Thomas. The Interrogator works for a shadowy organisation in service to the Australian government known as The Institute in order to conduct biological, chemical, psychological and various other forms of experiments which may service the nation's military. The Interrogator sets his conscious at ease by firmly believing that he is "just doing my job". * Blake Henderson as Mike Henderson, loyal to a fault, Mike is Thomas' best friend and always has his back, whether it be accompanying his friend into a swamp or attempting to punch the supernatural beings found within. * Blake Hyrnczuk as Gustav Hyrnczuk, a strong believer in the supernatural, perhaps even more so than Thomas, Gustav is an expert on the town of Westbrook's local legends and seeks to prove their existence so as to prove he is not as crazy as many (jncluding some of other boys) thinks he is. * Jackson Humble as Stokeley Humble, the opposite of Gustav, Stokeley firmly believes that there are no such things as supernatural creatures and works with Thomas in order to further disprove what he sees as myths. * Zane Pusey as Hank Pusey, not as cynical as Stokeley, though not as strong a believer as Gustav, the one thing that Hank believes is that he wishes the others hadn't convinced him to come out into this dirty and insect infested swamp. Production Marketing During the movie's production, several trailers, posters and DVD covers were created by the cast and crew, usually as a requirement of their media class. These works were then employed to market the film through word of mouth, putting the posters up and airdropping. Official Trailer #1 Although the footage from the trailer was not included in the final cut, trailer #1 was more a snippet of the scenes and cinematography expected in the universe's debut movie. This version was filmed in a park/swamp near Mandurah, Western Australia. The movie was actually filmed in the boundaries of the local high school swamp. Official Trailer #2 The new and refined trailer made up of final cut footage with a touch of director Jake's editing magic. The true crowd hyper and source of insight into the upcoming movie. This trailer originally raked in over 200 views on the old Tredgett Productions Youtube channel. After many attempts at creating the one true trailer, the cast had decided on the director's trailer to be the creator of the public anticipation. Director Jake chose the song Slow Dancing in the Dark because he felt that the tone and mood of the song was very sad and sombre to match with how The Lanky Man portrays kids that venture to their doom in search of a mysterious force that has taken another group of local kids. The trailer was viewed on a livestream by Youtuber and video editor Jack Cole who currently has 190,000 subscribers as of late 2019. Cole praised the video and gave constructive feedback about the sound design which could have further enhanced the trailers brilliant presentation. The Thriller Trailer The first trailer for The Lanky Man featuring [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA Michael Jackson's Thriller] was created by Arthur Rivis and released in the weeks before the movie's premiere to classmates. This trailer was very popular and worked alongside the other marketing works to successfully create hype for the movie. However, director Jake Tredgett's decision to favour the movie's other trailers, not uploading the Thriller trailer to the Tredgett Productions' YouTube channel in favour of them, led to a rift between The Lanky Man's creator and supervising director This led to the first cracks which would (alongside other factors) lead to Rivis walking off the production of The Lanky Man Part 2. Reception and Awards The movie debuted at premiere hosted in Miss Beckingham's English class where it received a standing ovation from the audience. Director Jake Tredgett received an A grade for the film and would go on to earn the year's media award. Related Media The Lanky Man: The Musical Blooper Real Trivia * The first movie in the LMCU. * Director Jake Tredgett and his name sake production company's debut movie. * The movie premiered to an audience of ~50 of the cast and crews fellow classmates in Miss Beckingham's class room, posters and promotional material for the film can still be seen there. * The character of "The Lanky Man" was inspired by the physique of Brodie Hilder, who portrayed the character. * In the scene in which Thomas, Mike and Stokeley confront The Lanky Man, half of the scene was in fact shot with a separate actor (Tayo Chatt) as Brodie Hilder was on strike during the filming of the now infamous scene. * While Arthur Rivis' character The Interrogator is shown in full on the movie's poster and DVD box art the character remains obscured throughout the entire film with the audience never seeing his face. * Despite having a budget of $2000 dollars, the movie cost very little to make. Many props and costumes were supplied by the media department or the actors themselves. * Both director Jake Tredgett and supervising director Arthur Rivis star as characters in the film. * Jake Tredgett's character, Thomas Finch, is the only character out of the main 5 to not follow the method of a made up first name followed by the actor's actual surname. * Arthur Rivis, Blake Hyrnczuk and Blake Henderson are the only actors to play two characters in the film. Rivis plays a dead body, Hyrnczuk the Institute soldier and Henderson the Institute guard. * The Lanky Man is the only character in the movie to be portrayed by more than one actor. * Jake Tredgett received an A grade for the movie. * The outfits of the characters featured on the movie's poster and box art do not match up with the character's on screen outfits, Mike wears a different hoodie, Thomas is not shown wearing a beanie and Hank is shown wearing Gustav's poster/DVD outfit with the latter wearing a completely different outfit yet again. Stokeley is the only member of the main 5 to wear the same outfit in both the movie's promotional material, DVD box art and movie itself. * The shoe found by Stokeley in the first act of the film belongs to Arthur Rivis who plays The Interrogator, Rivis can be seen wearing a matching shoe in a later scene while playing a dead body with the same shoe missing as a reference to this moment. * Jake Tredgett was heavily influenced by similar found footage horror movies such as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blair_Witch The Blair Witch] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paranormal_Activity Paranormal Activity] when producing the film. * Before shooting began on the film, the cast and crew had a movie night where they watched The Blair Witch, Paranormal Activity 4 and The Ritual in order to get inspiration for the film. *The interrogator is the first character to speak in the movie while Thomas is the last. *Thomas fires exactly 7 bullets in the movie's finale, the incorrect amount for the revolver he was using which should only be carrying 6. *The movie's infamous fight scene was reshot a total of three times with footage used from each occasion. *The movie's credits were included in the premiere cut of the film but are not seen on the Youtube version. *The 21st of July is also Jackson Humble, the actor who plays Stokeley's real birthday. *At 2.5 seconds, the Institute guard subdued by Thomas has the shortest screen time of any character in the franchise. *The interrogation scenes were the first scenes filmed, several weeks before the rest of the film. *The camcorder the movie was shot with was one of director Jake Tredgett's birthday presents.